A Whisper In The Wind
by winnkey
Summary: The untold story of the Airbenders and what happened to them, follow the story of Uindo An Airbending nomad try to find the truth
1. Chapter 1

Uindo

The War is over. The Fire lord was killed. Peace now reigns over the four nations. Or does it? The Air nomads all fled when the Fire nation came. They where nomads; free and peace loving people. They had no armies no weapons so when the fire nation came they where captured or they had to flee the nation that they knew. Nomads are not meant to have earthly desires but some still did not want to leave there simple way, so they decide to try and fight for what they had. The gift of wind was there main weapon but that was almost useless against the ruthlessness of the fire nation. They where the ones that died. The others fled the known world. With only the wind to guide them. They reached a new world. One of animals and nature, a world the nomads called there homes. It was not tainted by the evils of man. No pollution or fear this was as close as they could get to peace. They lived as nomads did. Building no towns moving freely to where the wind guided them. The past was forgotten but not by some. Some wished to return. They were called fools but they did as they wished hoping to see there beloved nation. They did not return. This is the forgotten history of my people. Well the story my grandma has told me.

Me, who I am, well I am I nobody I'm just another nomad travelling the plains of this new world. But if you must know I am Uindo. A female Air Nomad. I am only 13 year of age. I live as we all do travelling around the New World as nomads living off the earth and travelling where the wind tells us to travel. I am told that I am a descendant of the Southern Air Temple as are all the people I travel with, but that means nothing to me. I am told there are more of us travelling this land but that does not make sense to me. If the wind guides us then why does it guide us differently? My Grandma tells me that everyone reads the wind differently and it is not our place to judge which is right or wrong but just follow the way the wind has told us to go. We are currently living at a Waterfall. There are a lot of fruit trees around this Waterfall but we must not eat more than we need to, because we are no more important than the fruit it self. If the fruit was not there how would we eat, so that is why it is important. At night we sit around the camp fire and drink tea. People tell stories what they have been told of the Old World and how different it was. How much better we are to be here and not there. But I do not think so. The stories of people using other elements. It seems all too surreal for me. How people can live differently. Not travelling but living in the one place. If they live in one place how do they live, would not the recourses of that area run out? No one can answer these questions any more. My grandma is not even sure and she is the elder of our people.

But it was fate. My questions would be answered and it would be the wind that would answer them for me. But how is the best way to tell this story. Well how is the best way to tell all stories? I will start at the start. This all started not long ago. But it seems that it has been such a long time. We, my sister and I where playing. I'm not sure what game any more but it was in a tree. It was a big tree one of the biggest I had seen it was high but also wide. It was the greatest tree I had ever seen. It had no fruit or Flowers but it was the most beautiful tree I had ever seen it was so majestic. Well anyway I was chasing my 

sister. Up and down and swinging on almost all the branches. My sister had long brown and untamed hair. Was tall and skinny much like me but I was only a bit shorter than her. We were always called the other but we did not mind. Her hair was flickering in the fading light that was reaching us between the tree branches. The wind was blowing not hard but strong enough to move almost all the branches. The first time I was not sure if I had heard anything but looking back I am sure that I had. It was a simple word that came drifting on the wind to my ears. It took me a moment to understand the word. But when I deciphered it I was sure that it was it. The word was peace. When I heard it I stopped. It was so faint that I was not sure. Did some one say it from far away or had I just imagined that the movement of the wind against the branches was a voice that was not truly there. My sister came back to me. She asked me what was wrong. I told her the truth. I thought that I had heard something. She said that she had heard nothing and that it was best that we go back to other because it was getting dark and that was it. We went back and we did nothing. I was sure that I had imagined the word and it was only my imagination making things up. But from then on I heard things. Quiet things, things that drifted on the winds. But all roughly the same message. Peace. It was sometimes. No War or Freedom but it was all the same thing and that was the message of peace. I told my Grandma first she did not believe me, told me that the mind was playing tricks. You were only hearing what you wanted to here. You thought you heard it once and you wanted to hear it again and you did that's all it was. The mind will make anything into something when we want it to. I left only confused and for the first time doubting my Grandma's wisdom.

But I was a nobody, who was I to talk against my Grandma's wisdom. I continued to live my life but no matter how hard I tried to ignore the voices the stronger they became. I still wanted to believe my grandma. So I did not listen, no mater how loud the message was or what the message was saying. But the message never really changed. It just grew in detail. When I finally listened the message had transformed. It was now 'War is over, Peace'. These messages made no sense to me until a couple of days ago. When I was deemed old enough to know the reason we fled our old homes. I got told that we where chased and that we had to hide but not the complete truth. Not of how the So called fire nation had made a war against everyone and we where the first victims. The sheer disregard of life shocked me. How could any man little own a nation do that to another. I was brought up believing that we were even equal with even the dirt that we walked on because without that dirt we would fall and die. But these men obviously did not believe that. What they did was unimaginable to me. And I was greatly shocked by the whole story.

I sat up by my self just thinking. About everything that I had been told. And it was not until than that I did not think that my messages would have any true meaning. I had told that the war was huge and that it was likely that it would never end. Some went back trying to find our Old world but they never returned. So people only believed that the war would only finish when the Old world was destroyed. But if I was to believe my messages that war was over. And now peace ruled the land now governed by war. But again who was I but a child. I could not speak back about such things the elders agreed that the war 

would never end and how could I say anything different. Because of voices that I heard. The next days the messages grew. The war was over. That was clear now. And that peace governed I already knew that. But it spoke of a person called the avatar. Nations I had not heard of needing the Air nomads. Cries for us to return. I told my grandma of these cries and she called it nonsense something that my mind was making up to coupe with the story I had been told. For the first time ever I spoke back to my grandma telling her that I was not making up these voices that it was the wind calling me. She called me a fool and that I needed to grow up if I was ever to be taken seriously. I left with tears in my eyes in a rage that I have never felt before.

Well here I am now. I left my people. When I told everyone they called me a fool. Saying that I was childish and that it was not my place to go by my self. I ignored them and said that the wind has called to me and this is what it says. And if none of you believe me I was destined to make this journey my self. Those where the final words I said to my people looking back I should of left on a better note but it is to late now. If I returned I would only confirm what they believed, which I will not do. I know what I must do and this is it. I must return to the World that I do not know or even know where it is.


	2. Chapter 2

A Stormy Night.

I had made a little distance from the camp and was now in a land I had not been in before. Looking down as I glided I could see trees and animals I had not yet seen. It was like a completely different world to the one that I'm was use to. This world was hilly and there were rocks everywhere. The trees did not grow the hight or the girth of the ones where my fellow nomads and I travelled.  
These trees seemed fragile and weak in comparison and the animals where different as well, well for one thing there was a lot less. The new land was not friendly and as I looked up it was all I could see.

The sun was now going and the night was approaching. The wind was picking up, it was blowing from behind and pushing me along. It was almost as if the wind was telling me that I was doing the right thing and that I should keep on going and so I did. I only travelled a little further that night because just a few minutes later a blinding flash filled my eyes. I thought that I had gone blind, but it quickly disappeared just as it had come. The thunder came so fast that I had not even processed that the flash was lighting. The thunder was so loud and deafening; it shook me to my core. I lost grip of my glider and fell.

It was no big deal I had fallen lots of times off my glider. I could get back on easily but this time it was different, the wind had picked up, it was almost gale force. I had never fallen in such a storm or at night. I couldn't do it, in no time I had lost sight of my glider and was falling. It was a great height and because of the darkness and the storm I could not see the ground clearly. This was the first time I feared for my life, ever. It would not be my last. I saw the ground at the last second. I quickly bended all the air I could between me and it to try and slow my fall. It slowed my fall but not enough; I hit the ground shoulder first. It was a sickening sound I heard no snap or crack so I didn't think that anything broke but the sound was a thump. A thump words can never describe, one that seemed not real to me. Yet it was real and the pain straight after was real as well. A pain so strong, so sharp that I had never felt before, although the sound did not sound real this confirmed it. The pain was sharp and no matter what I did it would not stop. I could feel the warm thick blood flowing between the gaps of my fingers as I held it.

I knew I could not stay there but I did not like the idea of moving. Eventually I did, I don't know how much time had past only that the storm was now worse, rain was coming down in sheets, smothering the ground with water. There was more lighting and thunder just as intense as the first maybe even more so. The ground had become unstable with the fast flow of water coming down the hill.

This was the first time I looked around; it was a hill, maybe even a mountain. At this point I did not care. I could not stay in this weather so I walked downhill simply because it was easier. It was hard tracking down the mountain, the Water rushing past me from what felt like all sides, deafening thunder claps and disorienting flashes of lightning. In all truth I could not tell if I was truly moving down or not, I thought I was but no matter which way I walked it felt like the water was a against me, and the sound of the thunder and the flashes of lightning made me disoriented and confused, not to mention the thick blood slowly still coming out of my shoulder. But no matter what I would not stop because the thought 

of staying in this storm, hearing the howling furry of the wind. It was to much and I would continue walking until I would find shelter or fall.

The storm never stopped, never lost its rage, the wind continued its furry and I continued my, what seemed pointless hike. On the verge of collapsing I noticed a cliff hanging, tiny by all means but it was the most inviting thing I had ever seen. I can't tell you how long I hiked for; time was an impossible factor to judge in the storm. I could hardly walk, blisters on the heels of both feet, not to mention all the cuts all over my feet. Even if had only been ten minutes it was the longest walk I had ever done.

The hangover was minuscule, although though it protected from the beating rain the inside was still wet. The ground was not even, sharp rocks sticking out of the ground making it extremely uncomfortable and a little painful but anything was better than that storm. I could not even lay down it was so small so I curled up into a ball. My shoulder had stopped bleeding, I don't know when or if it was infected either, it did not matter. I had not brought any medicine but if I did it would not matter either because everything I had packed was on my glider which had most likely to my knowledge flown off anywhere and was now destroyed. The pain of the gash was still there so sharp and painful, a pain I had never known. I was hungry but that did not matter because the pain soon drained out the feeling of hunger. That night I cried myself to sleep, with the sound of rain beating the world around me.The hang over was minuscule, although though it protected from the beating rain the inside was still wet. The ground was not even, sharp rocks sticking out of the ground making it extremely uncomfortable and a little painful but anything was better then that storm. I could not even lay down it was so small so I curled up into a ball. My shoulder had stopped bleeding, I don't know when or if it was infected neither did not matter. I had not brought any medicine but if I did it would not have matter either because everything I had packet was on my glider which had most likely to my knowledge flown off anywhere and is now destroyed. The pain of the gash was still there so sharp and painful, a pain I had never known. I was hungry but that did not matter because the pain soon drained out the feeling of hunger. That night I cried myself to sleep, with the sound of rain beating the world around me.


End file.
